


A Complete Guide To Beating Geralt Of Rivia: By Jaskier

by bookwormr27



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, THEY DESERVE IT, and it shows, featuring geralt of rivias hands, geralt is soft and horny!, jaskier and geralt are very thirsty, like hozier, so cute, that Episode didnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormr27/pseuds/bookwormr27
Summary: Jaskier challenges Geralt to an arm wrestling match. Inspired by this prompt:I have this mental image of a drunk Jaskier trying to arm wrestle Geralt and it's the best thing I've ever imagined. Jaskier just putting his entire strength into it, really trying, and Geralt just sitting there like absolute stone. he doesn't care about actually winning so he isn't pushing back but his arm doesn't move even a millimeter. meanwhile jas is blatantly cheating and putting his entire body weight into itpunk-jaskierJaskier gives up any very flimsy pretense of not cheating and is using both hands with one leg braced on the table and Geralt STILL is unmovable.mystic-majesticJaskier gives up and bodyslams against Geralt’s arm. The table breaks but Geralt’s arm still doesn’t move.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 244





	A Complete Guide To Beating Geralt Of Rivia: By Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> This work was my first fanfiction for the Witcher series and it was inspried greatly by amazing blog:https://penandinkprincess.tumblr.com/ Check it out all the content for your geraskier needs!!!!!

“Geralt, Geralt….Geralt.” Jaskier sang as he stumbled towards Geralt, pouting all the while, he paused briefly to take a swig from the ale mug in his hands before continuing his drunk, stumbling. “Answer me, or I shall scream.” He threatened, his voice shrill with displeasure. He stops to smile winningly at a woman.

“Yes Jaskier.” Geralt answered. Not looking up from where he was demolishing a man in arm wrestling. He didn't get to play many commonplace games unless he was at Kaer Morhen and even then there was rarely enough time to engage in these activities. However Jaskier songs had impacted his reputation to the point where a few drunken patrons could comfortably swagger up to challenge him, much to everyones elses amusement.

He just didn’t expect Jaskier to be one of his challengers.

“Geralt, I can do it, I can beat you, I’ll win so hard.” Jaskier slurred as he waved off the man and slumped into the seat in front of Geralt. He leans forward, the collar of his shirt loosens to reveal swaths of pale skin.

“You're drunk, Jas.” Geralt murmured softly, soft affection welling in his chest at the smell of contentment wafting off of Jaskier, contentment and sweat but nothing else. Geralt had mentioned that he found the smell of Jaskiers perfume and powders too strong and Jaskier had thrown most of them away. He was strange like that telling Geralt he was insane one day and then throwing away half of his arsenal of care products the next.

“I’m not drunk Geralt.” Jaskier retroted hotly, “I’m-I’m” Jaskier paused clearly having lost his train of thought.

“Your?” Geralt prompted softly, grinning teasingly at Jaskier.

“I’m winning!” Jaskier bellowed suddenly, he lurched forward grabbing Geralt's hand and clumsily entangling their fingers. “See?” Jaskier beams widely at Geralt, his eyes crinkle and his lips are stained so- _so_ red and Geralt _wants_ so suddenly he has to steady himself against the table.

“Not quite lark. Here, let me.” Geralt corrects gently. He carefully detangles their fingers to grasp Jaskiers hand properly. “There we go.” Geralt says voice pitched down low, his other hand wrapped loosely around Jaskiers wrist to steady him. He doesn't need hyper-sensitive senses to pick up the sharp intake of breath or the slight dilation of Jaskiers pupils.

“Got it?” Geralt asked, his hand that was on Jaskiers wrist dropped to rest on the table, subtly moving the ale away from Jaskier.

“Yeah.” Jaskier replied breathly, “Arm wrestling, yeah, got it.” His tongue darted out briefly to wet his lips and Geralat blinked entranced.

Then suddenly Jaskier heaved in a breath and attempted to slam Geralt's hand down, Geralt's hand jerked, slightly but stillled almost immediately. He barked out a laugh, surprised.

“Sneaky.”Geralt teased, he halfheartedly attempted to press down Jaskiers hand down, pushing until it just hovered over the table. He watched amused as the bard tried to sneakily support his other, gripping his wrist tightly, the strain visible on his face.

Geralt released the pressure and their hands shot back up. Jaskir blinked blearlily, clearly confused. His hand flexed in Geralts and grip and he beamed at Geralt. “See,” He exclaimed. “I’m doing great!”

Geralt laughed, the bard's confidence in his abilities always caught him off guard. It was almost endearing, almost. He hummed noncommittally, and continued to let Jaskier attempt to rip his skin off with his nails.

Jaskier’s face was screwed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a low hum easing its way from his throat. Something he often did when he was trying to concentrate, Geralt probably shouldn't have found it as endearing as he did.

He kept his hand straight, unashamedly using this change to hold Jaskiers hand. Jaskier at this point had given up on subtly cheating; he stood propping his knee on the table and bearing down with both hands.

“Fuck, Geralt.” He wheezed, “Are you made out of stone? I’ve seen boulders with more give!”

“Perhaps you're not as strong as you think, Jas.” Geralt retorted, feeling bad he let his hand give a bit but snapped it right back into place when Jaskier almost slipped. He was almost glad that Jaskier was drunk, if was sober he would be outraged at Geralt's ability to hold him up.

“Perhaps I am and you just don’t count, with your Witcher strength and all.” Jaskier snapped back, biting back a snarl. Jaskier drew back only to slam his entire body against Geralt's hand, the table beneath creaked and wheezed alarmingly but Geralt's hand didn’t waver. Jaskier screeched in frustration.

Someone laughed, reminding Geralt that they were in a tavern and undoubtedly creating a scene. Jaskier apparently realized it as well, sitting primly back on his seat, a thoughtful look on his face. Geralt’s couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the sudden distance between them, his fingers twitched with the sudden desire to tug Jaskier close to him again.

Jaskier grabs Geralt's hand again. Coercing him into positions.

“I’m going to win.” Jaskier states firmly, looking Geralt dead in the eye, suddenly sober.

“Alright.”

“I am.” Jaskier insisted, “I really will win” Jaskier said looking unsure for the first time this evening, face red.

“I know.” Geralt replied, already planning to let Jaskier, he would probably have to claim that he was too tired to keep up the effort for long. “I know.” He repeated again, eyeing Jaskier with suspicion , he looked sneaky.

“That's great, I mean as long as you acknowledge that and all…” Jaskier trailed off, “Right then if there's nothing to it”

Jaskier leaned forward planting one hand on the table and kissed Geralt square on the mouth. Geralt spasmed, jerking forward in surprise. He was dimly aware of Jaskier gently pressing his hand down onto the table, and the tavern erupting into shouts and laughter.

Jaskier leaned back slightly,lips red and shiny with spit. “I win.” he murmurs.

“Yeah.” Geralt muttered dumbfounded. “You won.”

Jaskier hummed, and shifted closer, head tilted coquettishly to the side. “Do I get a prize?”

Geralt grunted already leaning forward to grab Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> This note is only for my friend who showed another friend my fanfic and I just wanna say from the bottom of my heart screw you, I was lying. You have the biggest bottom energy.


End file.
